


Pregnancy Blues

by Cryzice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryzice/pseuds/Cryzice
Summary: Jason finds out he's pregnant.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, past Dick Grayson/Barbara Gordon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 368
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Pregnancy Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Day five of Omega Jason Todd Week 2020.
> 
> Day Five/10:th of April: Pregnancy | Robin!Jason era/young!Jason | Heart of the pack/omega prime
> 
> Fluff, fluff and more fluff.

When Jason ”realizes” that he is pregnant, there is no great outpouring of happiness, there are no tears, and unlike all those gossipy magazines that love to go on about how a child is the end goal of every omega there has and will ever be, he doesn’t immediately have a sudden moment of clarity that he should change his entire life to adapt to this new life.

In fact, if anything, it was surprisingly anti-climactic.

Dick is out somewhere with Damian – the brat had seen some commercial for the newest shopping mall and its new game centre and promptly convinced Dick to go with him. Tim had been invited, but he declined in favour of spending the day with Steph and Cass at their shared apartment. Jason considered going – for a few seconds- and then decided that he would rather have a day lazing at home.

(It had nothing to do with how excited Damian had looked when he got the opportunity to spend some time alone with his real Batman.

(If forced, Jason is willing to admit that it might have to do with how excited Dick had seemed to be invited before he realized that he had to invite all their other siblings as well to be fair. Jason would just have said fuck that and been a selfish ass, but he doesn’t really have the same kind of relationship with Tim that they would go to an arcade together.

(They prefer lazing about on some random couch in whatever place they happen to be. Tim will bring his computer, Jason will have made some easy snacks, and they will watch some random movie for an hour or two until someone finds them. There’s joy in the simplest of things, and it couldn’t get simpler than that.)

He had planned on just taking a long bath, but then he had thrown up for the eleventh time in two weeks just after Dick had left.

In what he can only describe as a moment of panic, he had run all the way to the nearest drugstore, bought five different pregnancy tests and a bottle of water, and walked home with the tests in a plastic bag.

The first had said he was pregnant, so he took another three at once. When they also turned out pregnant – one even helpfully informed him he was about 8 weeks along -, he took the last one.

The last one also told him he was pregnant, but by then, he had come to a sort of reluctant acceptance.

With all his energy spent, he had sat down on the couch, still holding the last pregnancy test in his hand.

Three hours later, Dick comes back home with a smile larger than the sun and a bag stuffed full of cute toys that he always ends up donating to one of the local child charities.

Before Jason realizes what he is doing, he blurts out, “I’m pregnant”.

Or well, he doesn’t quite blurt it out. He knew what he was going to say before he actually said it, but he had briefly considered making some kind of joke.

Either way, Dick freezes.

They have talked about having kids, but always sometime in the “future”. Jason knows that Dick loves kids (Damian might as well be Dick’s kid, considering that he straightened Damian out as Batman and then just continued treating him the same way), but he doesn’t think he would be a good father.

(Which is such utter bullshit. Dick would be an amazing father. He pretty much already is.

(Jason, on the other hand, isn’t sure that he would be a good mum. His mum, the one that raised him, was a drug addict. She picked drugs over him. His biological mum just left him. Talia tried, but she never had a mother, either, and if she had to pick between him and Damian, she would always pick Damian. Jason would never have trusted her if he had thought she would willingly hurt Damian.)

When Dick was dating Kori and Barbara, he had thought they would one day have a big family, maybe three or four kids. Apparently, Kori had been really enthusiastic in their “practices”, whereas Barbara had been more hesitant, especially after she had been paralysed.

Honestly, Jason had never considered that maybe someone would want to have a kid with _him_. It stills amazed him that Dick is still around and that they live together.

When Dick still hasn’t reacted after the five first minutes, Jason thinks he would rather go up against Deathstroke in his underwear again than have this conversation. “A penny for your thoughts?” he says.

This time, Dick slowly puts the bag down on the kitchen counter and turns to face Jason with a carefully neutral face. “Are you going to keep it?” Dick says, also carefully neutral.

That’s the ten-million-dollar question, isn’t it? Is he going to do this, have a baby with Dick before they have become official mates and gotten married? Is he willing to cut down on his vigilante activities for the next years and stay at home with a baby that is half him, half Dick?

Before, when it was still theoretical, he always got tongue-tied and a bit ~~(a lot)~~ panicky, but today, that doesn’t happen.

He doesn’t have to have an abortion if he doesn’t want to. He can have this baby, with or without Dick if Dick doesn’t want to. They can break up today, and Jason can still choose to have the baby.

Weirdly, he sort of wants that. He wants to have this baby, this tiny miracle that shouldn’t exist, but somehow does. This baby isn’t even born yet, and he or she is already a fighter like his or her parents.

-“Yeah, I think I am,” Jason says. “I want to have this baby.”

Dick blinks slowly at him, caught off guard judging by the surprise all over his face. “You do?” he asks. “But you’ve never said you wanted a kid.”

Jason shrugs. “Because I didn’t,” he says honestly. “But this little one is a fighter, don’t you think? So I just figured they deserve a chance, just like we did, you know?”

For an uncomfortably long moment, Dick doesn’t say anything. Eventually, once he has thought something through, he nods. “You’re right,” he says slowly. “They are, and they do.”

When Dick doesn’t say anything else, Jason breaks just a little bit. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. I’m not going to make you stay if you don’t want to.”

Dick looks at him. “I do, “he says. “I want this baby just as much as you do, if not more. It’s just…”

Somewhere, there’s a tiny voice in his head that tells him he must have been stupid to think Dick would want him. It sounds suspiciously like Bruce.

He is just about to open his mouth when Dick blurts out, “Babs was pregnant.”

Jason stares at him, his eyes wide. “What?” he says. “When? What happened?”

Uncharacteristically, Dick looks away. “When we were still engaged,” he whispers. “She had an abortion because she didn’t want a baby. We broke up a few weeks later. I was really happy at first. I thought we could have a family together, but then she said that she had booked an appointment for an abortion. It broke our relationship for a long time.”

There had been a time when they had been a bit less warm towards each other, but no one had any idea what had happened. Tim theorized Dick had taken some stupid risk and got injured, but Dick usually did that quite freely.

-“Oh,” Jason says awkwardly. “I didn’t know about that.”

-“I never told anyone, and Babs pretended like it hadn’t happened. That hurt just as much.”

As horrible as it sounds, Jason is happy, if that is the right word, that they didn’t have the kid. If Dick and Barbara had a kid, Dick wouldn’t never have given Jason a chance, and Jason would probably not have been as happy as he has been with Dick.

-“I’m not Barbara, Dick, “Jason says, as confidently as he can after hearing such a shocking revelation. “I want this baby, with or without you. It’s your choice if you want to stay.”

Unexpectedly, Dick starts to cry out of nowhere. Not the loud kind of crying, but the quiet, more private kind when you don’t want anyone else to know.

Six months ago, Jason would have panicked and run off somewhere until Dick stopped crying and tracked him down. At present, Jason isn’t that much better, but he freezes instead of leaving, which has to be some kind of improvement.

Granted, Dick doesn’t actually seem to be crying because he is sad. Jason can fairly accurately tell when Dick is crying because he is sad and when he’s crying because of some other emotion. This is the latter, not the former.

After a while, during which Jason eyes the window just once and then considers getting up to go to Dick before realizing he’s still holding the last pregnancy test – which is so gross, how did he not think of that before? -, Dick seems to be calm down a bit. “I want this baby, with you, Jay”, he says, misty-eyed. “In fact, I don’t think I have ever wanted anything more.”

-“Well, that’s good then, because that’s what you will be getting in a few months,” Jason manages to get out. “I hope the baby looks like you.”

That seems to make Dick a bit happier. “What, you don’t want to a tiny red-head?” he asks with a laugh. “I think that would be perfect.”

Jason stares at him. “Then everyone will think I cheated on you with Roy,” he says, deadpan. “It sounds good in theory, but not in execution.”

Dick smiles, though. “Oh, I don’t know. I think I will love the baby anyway it looks. Because it’s our baby.”

-“You’re a sap, “Jason says, “But I suppose I am as well then.”


End file.
